Overwatch
Overwatch is a is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. It was released in May 2016 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game is highly stylized team-based shooter set on a near-future Earth. Every match is an intense multiplayer showdown pitting a diverse cast of heroes, mercenaries, scientists, adventurers, and oddities against each other in an epic, globe-spanning conflict. __TOC__ Introduction Overview Overwatch was unveiled at BlizzCon 2014 in a fully playable state. Its closed beta began on October 27, 2015 and ended on April 25, 2016, in-between it went down temporarily from December 10, 2015 to February 9, 2016. Its open beta began on May 2, 2016 (for pre-purchase buyer), or May 4, 2016 (for anyone) to May 10, 2016 (supposed to end on May 09, 2016). The open beta drew in more than 9.7 million players and became widely anticipated. The release of the game was promoted with short animated videos to introduce the game's narrative and each of the characters. Heroes The heroes of Overwatch each bring their own unique powers and game-changing ultimate abilities into battle. Along with their own roles on the battlefield, their potential is amplified when they assemble into a formidable team. Player's options for achieving victory are endless when a team of heroes can defy gravity, transform into rapid-firing turrets, or conjure billboard-sized energy shields. The four main roles include: offense heroes with their high speed and attack, always on the front line to deliver decisive blows; defense characters meant to form choke points for enemies and guard a location; tank characters that have a large amount of armor and hit points to withstand enemy attacks and draw fire away from teammates and support characters that provide buffs and debuffs for their allies and enemies respectively. Learning to utilize your abilities in concert with your teammates' is the key to victory. Every hero plays differently, and mastering their abilities is the key to unlocking their potential. Together with the limitless number of combinations of skill and ability between heroes to archive the objective. If the team is unbalance or the combination provides negative result, the game encourage players to change heroes, differentiate itself from other battle arena game. Team-Based Objectives In Overwatch, teams will compete in 6 vs. 6 objective-based battles set across the world in one of four types of maps: Assault, Escort, Hybrid and Control. There are three maps for each types. Every map will ask the players on the same team to work together to achieve objectives. Every battlefield is iconic and built to allow each character’s signature abilities to shine. Fights shift from streets to rooftops to open skies as teams play off of each others’ powers, clashing over dynamic mission objectives. That means the same combination of heroes will perform differently on different maps. Players are encourage to get familiar with the map they play, and how their heroes will fulfill their roles effectively on that map. The location will be across the planet from protecting the secrets of the mysterious Temple of Anubis, to safely escorting an EMP device through King's Row, the world is your battlefield. Player Progression Progression in Overwatch is built around earning experience and leveling up your account. Players gain experience by completing Quick Play, Play vs. AI, Competitive Play, and Weekly Brawl games. By winning Competitive Play match, players also receive Competitive Points. With every time players level up, they will receive a Loot Box. Loot Boxes contain a random selection of items that can be used to customize the looks of heroes, including Skins, Emotes, Victory Poses, Voice Lines, Sprays, Highlight Intros, and Player Icons. In addition to collecting these items from Loot Boxes, players can also unlock them by spending a new in-game currency called credits. There are special cosmetic items which only can be unlocked by spending Competitive Points. Players can use Hero Gallery to review, equip and unlock items. Story Over thirty years ago, the Omnic Crisis, a world war between humans and omnics, began. During the crisis, an international task force of heroes, consisting of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Liao, Reinhardt Wilhelm, and Torbjörn Lindholm, banded together to create Overwatch, an organization whose purpose was to restore peace to the nations and protect those affected by the catastrophe. In the end, the members of Overwatch succeeded in ending the Omnic Crisis and became historical heroes. After the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch experienced a tremendous rise in prominence. New funding and resources gave the now-public organization far-reaching global influence. As the group grew, they made global stability their mission. More and more prominent and expert people with different backgrounds, ethnics, professionals and idealism joined the Overwatch, including Dr. Angela Ziegler, Winston, Lena Oxton, Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada, Mei-Ling Zhou and more. For over decades, they had served as a global peacekeeping force and an engine for innovation, making advances in scientific fields as varied as space exploration and medical research. But their glory came to pass, as Overwatch suffered heavy criticism for alleged criminal acts. Controversial missions stoked public outrage, forcing some of the organization’s most famous and celebrated agents to retire in disgrace. As time passed, it became harder to shrug off. Two decades after the end of the Omnic Crisis, Overwatch experienced a heavy blow by a series of allegations: negligence resulting in high-profile mission failures; corruption and mismanagement; weapons proliferation; human rights abuses; and more when a top secret division called "Blackwatch" came to public's knowledge. A special UN committee launched a lengthy and highly secretive investigation into the claims and this was meant to be the dismantling of Overwatch. But before the event could happen, Overwatch's Swiss headquarters was destroyed in an apparent accident, along with the lost of its two leaders: Strike-Commander Jack Morrison and Blackwatch Leader Gabriel Reyes. Although the United Nations claimed it was an accident, the explosion at the headquarters was revealed to be the result of a internal clash between Morrison and Reyes. Nonetheless, the UN shut down all of Overwatch's operations and put forward the Petras Act, which deems all Overwatch activity is illegal and punishable by prosecution. After Overwatch separated, the world continued to change. Tensions between humans and omnics continued to grow, particularly after the assassination of the omnic spiritual leader Tekhartha Mondatta by a Talon agent named Widowmaker, which may have lead to the Second Omnic Crisis. Local political leaders have accused certain corporations of using covert operatives to force government officials into accepting exploitative deals and going as far as hiring mercenaries. Some notable cases of this are the Vishkar Corporation destroying Calado Tower and its surrounding favela to gain absolute control of Rio de Janeiro, and Hyde Global hiring two international criminals, known as Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, to swindle insurance. Meanwhile, crime organizations maintained operating with impunity, without any mean to be covert or restraining, such as Talon and the Deadlock Gang. Despite all this, multiple Overwatch agents still travel around the world to try continuing their acts of helping the innocent and delivering justice. Heroism that wasn't from former members of the organization also started to rise. A couple of examples are musician Lúcio Correia dos Santos used his well-known music to inspire and lead the favela's citizens against the Vishkar Corporation and their exploitative use of land and labor force in Rio de Janeiro; and Hana Song becoming a celebrity over her heroic act of protecting her country, South Korea by using her gamer skill against a colossal invading Omnic. Recently, there have been numerous attacks on Overwatch's bases and exhibition. An attack on Watchpoint: Grand Mesa by an individual named Soldier: 76 resulted in the loss of the Heavy Pulse Rifle and several valuable prototypes of technology. After an infiltration of Talon, led by Reaper, into Watchpoint: Gibraltar in order to steal the information about Overwatch's former members, Winston decided to initiate Overwatch reactivation in defiance of the Petras Act. Game Modes and Options On the upper right corner of the HUD, player's name, equipped Player Icon and their level are always displayed. Hovering over the name also show the BattleTag. If the player is in the group, the rest of the group and there Play Icon will appear here. There is a button to access the Social Menu as a reminder where to look for group. Main Menu After successfully login from BattleNet client application and gain access into the game, the players will be provided the game main menu with theses modes/options: * Highlights (hidden options): To show recent 5 Highlights/Play of the Game This option will not visible after just logging into the game. After logging out, all data will be cleared from the Highlights menu. * Play: To access to all game modes. This Menu will be locked if player is in a group and is not a group leader. After clicking into any of these game modes, the game will start to search for match. If player turns Skirmish on, they will go to a Skirmish; otherwise, there is an option to return to the main menu when waiting. ** Quick Play: Jump into a game against other players of your skill levels. ** Play vs. AI: Hone your skills again a team of AI-controlled heroes. *** After clicking on this mode, you will be prompted to choose between three difficulties: Easy, Medium or Hard. ** Competitive Play: Compete against other players and work your way up the ranks. *** You also can click to show the introduction to the current Season and instruction of Competitive Play using buttons below. ** Custom Game: Change the rules and play a game with your friend or AI. ** Weekly Brawl: Join a match with special rules which will be changed every week. *** You also can click to show the rule of current Weekly Brawl using button below. * Training: To access all the training modes, which is recommended for new players. This Menu will be locked if player is in a Group. After clicking into any of these game modes, the game will allow player to access the mode immediately, except Practice vs. AI, which will requires time to look for match. ** Tutorial: Learn the basic of Overwatch. ** Practice Range: Practice using your weapons and abilities. ** Practice vs. AI: Hone your skill by playing against AI-controlled heroes. * Hero Gallery: To access Hero Gallery, either to review cosmetic items, Credits, Competitive Points, or to unlock items. * Loot Box: To open unchecked Loot Boxes. The number of unopened Loot Box is showed next to the menu. You can also quickly review your Credits by accessing this menu. * Social: To access Social menu, in order to review friends, your current groups, teams, enemy teams, friend invitations and recent players. The number of friend who are in Overwatch is showed next to the menu. * Career Profile: To access Career Profile menu, to review your own statistic, Achievements, and change Player Icon. * Options: To access Option menu, including Video, Sound, Controls, Gameplay, and Social option. * Exit Game: To log out of the game and return to BattleNet client application. The game main menu always show one close up of a hero with equipped skin, standing in some map. When clicking on to any menu (or being disconnected) the location will change place. On the lower right corner is the data of unlocked items for that hero. The menu background and hero will be reset after clicking on the Highlight Menu or playing any game mode. Released Editions and Pricing Overwatch has been released in 3 editions: OverwatchTM, OverwatchTM Origins Edition and Origins EditionOverwatchTM Collector's Edition (a limited edition). Also, any pre-purchase buyer will get a bonus, the Noire skin for Widowmaker. Some retail also offer the Noire Skin for Widowmaker for after-release buyers. ''''The OverwatchTM digital edition is exclusive for PC; it only has the base game. Console players have to get the Origins Edition or Collector's Edition. Origin Edition includes Origin skins and Overwatch-related bonuses in other Blizzard games. Collector's edition is composed of Origin Edition, a statue of Soldier: 76, Overwatch Visual Source Book, Overwatch Soundtrack and battlefield postcards. Updates and Patches ''Overwatch is an online multiplayer game which is going to be updated frequently, either to bring more gameplay elements or heroes to the table or to correct a hind sights or even to debug a new-found problems. Blizzard states that all Overwatch updates will remain free, with the only additional cost to players is through micro-transactions to earn additional cosmetic rewards. Media Images ;Cinematic shots OW290 Winston.jpg|Winston OW550 Reaper.jpg|Reaper OW580 Widowmaker.jpg|Widowmaker OW780 Tracer.jpg|Tracer OW840 Tracer.jpg OW070 Final.jpg OW100 Final.jpg OW110 Final.jpg Videos Overwatch Gameplay Trailer - BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Theatrical Teaser "We Are Overwatch" Overwatch Cinematic Teaser "Are You With Us?" Overwatch Cinematics Trailer Trivia * Anytime in the game on PC version, no matter what players are in game or in Hero Gallery, click Alt + Z will remove all the head-up display and menu. Patch changes * * * * * * * }} References de:Overwatch es:Overwatch fr:Overwatch ja:ゲーム概要 pl:Overwatch ru:Overwatch zh:鬥陣特攻 Category:Overwatch